Technical Field
The invention relates to a road building machine, more particularly a road paver or a feeder, having a chassis with a preferably driven undercarriage, with at least one supply container assigned to the chassis for receiving road building material, wherein the supply container has two container halves which can be unfolded and folded up relative to one another, and with at least one conveyor for discharging the road building material from the supply container.
Prior Art
Road building machines, more particularly road pavers and feeders, are supplied with road building material by way of example from a truck or other transport means. Road pavers serve to produce road coverings of asphalt or another road building material such as by way of example concrete. Feeders serve to supply the road paver with road building material. Trucks or the like tip the road building material either directly into a supply container or bunker, or into a trough of the road paver or into a supply container of the feeder which then transports the material further on to a road paver, more particularly into a supply container of the road paver. Road pavers for simultaneously producing several layers of a road covering have several supply containers for different road building materials.
As is known the supply containers have two container halves which can be folded up together and unfolded relative to one another. A conveying member is arranged in an apex area where the two container halves are connected to an undercarriage or chassis, and transports the road building material from the supply container against a production direction of the road building machine to a paving screed or to a further conveying member.
For transporting the road building machine or for the case where only a very little road building material is still in the supply container it is proposed that the container halves are folded up together. In order to fill or receive the road building material the container halves are unfolded in order to maximize the sump capacity or receptacle space of the supply container. In this situation the container halves protrude widely beyond the external dimensions of the chassis.
So that the two container halves can be folded up together the side walls of the container halves facing the chassis normally have slopes or recesses which correspond with one another and which are designed so that as they fold up the two side walls of the container halves do not collide with one another which would stop their movement. The drawback with this configuration of the side walls is that when filling the supply container with road building material the latter can fall out from the supply container over the side walls or slopes facing the chassis. The road building material which has fallen out then falls onto the already produced road covering and hardens. The falling road building material can furthermore fall onto the substrate which has not yet been finished and impedes the further production process. Furthermore the falling road building material can block or even destroy sensor elements or other mechanisms.